ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star, Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. Gwen as Heatblast differs slightly from Heatblast's original male form. In this form, she was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her fore arms were considerably skinnier than regular Heatblast's. The Omnitrix symbol was still on her chest. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes weren't connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Ben's Heatblast was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes were not connected to the fire around his head, and the white in his Omnitrix symbol was changed to green. In Omniverse, for both Bens, he looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head just like it was in the Original series, his shoulder plates slightly tilted up and the 16-year-old Heatblast is taller and much more muscular. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10,000, 30 year old Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders and his forearms, his chest and body are bigger and his flames are stronger compared to the normal Heatblast. Angry Heatblast.png|4 year old Heatblast in Don't Drink the Water Heatblast in original series.png|10 year old Heatblast in the original series Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|10 year old Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 10_Heatblast_UA.png|10 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblast Live Action.jpg|10 year old Heatblast in Race Against Time Heatblast_Kevin.png|11 year old Kevin as Heatblast in Framed 205894 499298203416280 604189223 n.PNG|11 year old Heatblast in Omniverse Heatblast-UA-EP23.PNG|16 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha Heatblast Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and flire from his body. He can shape them into fireballs, breath, discs, tornadoes, and in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game), Heatblast could make fire waves. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming fists, and he has also shown the ability to create fire beams and can rapidly wield fire sparks, as well as throw crescents of fire and launch fire meteors (Protector of Earth). He can launch powerful, flaming breath that resembles a dragon's. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough that it could melt a tank, Viktor: The Spoils, and another time melt a road, almost burying Vilgax in hot tar Secrets, and once even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast can also make his flames become explosive, explaining why his fire tended to blow things up on a regular basis. He can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as walls of fire. In the Heroes United crossover, Alpha Heatblast was capable of using a fire tentacle to attack. However it is unknown whether or not Heatblast is capable of doing this naturally or if it was just a result of Alpha's powers. Heatblast can spit lugi made of lava, (Back With a Vengeance). Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. In Showdown: Part 1, it was revealed that Heatblast can use his powers underwater, but with very low intensity. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his bare fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. It is revealed in Side Effects that Heatblast, when infected with a cold, has his powers reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than the regular kind. Weaknesses ﻿When Heatblast is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities. Also, his fire is useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Original Series *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10. Heatblast accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap,'' Heatblast battled the Megawhatts and defeated them. *In Kevin 11, Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches with ice powers. *In Secrets, Heatblast battled Vilgax's drones and Vilgax. Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in Back With a Vengeance. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, Heatblast as a baby defeated Hex and accidentally turned Hex into a baby. *In Ken 10, Future Heatblast was used by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative 10 will not gain access to the Mount Rushmore base. *Heatblast was used in the second version of Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, activating the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Gwen 10, Gwen as Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Heatblast easily defeated Eon's minions. Ultimate Alien *In The Forge of Creation, Heatblast was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast was used by 16-year old Ben to defeat King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Heatblast was used to melt Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Heatblast was seen in a flashback with other aliens and then used by Alpha. *In The Beginning of the End, Heatblast was used to fly to Sir George and to prevent him from fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast returned in A Jolt from the Past, Heatblast chased and stop Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Heatblast tried to defeat Khyber. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, ''Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In ''Malefactor, Ben turned into Heatblast to fight Slamworm and later to hastily make his way to the Proto-TRUK. *In Store 23, Heatblast was used to battle Tetrax and Sevenseven. *In Showdown: Part 1, Heatblast was used to try and stop Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar explained to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. By 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Heatblast battled Malware. Appearances Naming and Translations Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock Video Games Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png|Heatblast in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Punch Time Explosion XL Heatblast is one of the aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Toys Ben 10 *4" Heatblast *Heatblast (battle version) *Heatblast (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Heatblast (flashlight) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Heatblast and Wildmutt *Mini Creation Chamber Packs Upchuck (Original) and Green Heatblast (translucent) in green storage chamber Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens **Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck **Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast *Combo Packs 3 Heatblast, Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire *Haywire Figures Heatblast Upchuck Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Heatblast *11 year old Heatblast Omnikit Figure Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. *When 10 year old Ben turned into Heatblast in The Forge of Creation, his eyes weren't connected to his head. *Heatblast in Ultimate Alien closely resembles Alan, only taller and not as skinny. *In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *Heatblast appears in the most CN online games (Battle Ready, Krakken Attack, Savage Pursuit, Blockade Blitz, Critical Impact and Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock). *When Heatblast's fire was put out in the original series, his head closely resembled Iron Man's masks. *Ben 23's name for Heatblast is "Charcoal Man". See Also */Gallery/ *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens